The Revelation
by FrankiIsObsessed
Summary: I reworked the scene where Thomas and Theresa are in the Pit after Thomas remembers so this is him telling the others the truth. Minewt is there, but not really the complete focus of the story.


Not mine :(  
I did use movie script and based the entire story off a scene in the movie, so picture that  
Constructive criticism is welcome :) (this is unbeta'd so be warned)  
Enjoy!

Newt watched as Thomas' eyes snapped open inside the Pit, his head resting in Theresa's lap. ''Are you okay?'' She asked softly. Thomas shifted, beginning to sit up as Chuck chimed in from Newt's left: ''What the _hell_ were you thinking?!''

The Brit shifted so Minho's arm was more secure around his shoulders and watched as Thomas turned to face the door of the Pit; where Newt, Minho and Chuck sat. ''What happened?'' The Greenie asked.

''Gally's taken control'' Newt stated, sadness lacing his words. Minho squeezed the Brit to his side, placing a tender kiss on the blonde's temple. ''He said we had a choice: either join him, or get banished at sundown with you'' Thomas rolled his eyes and shifted to sit on his knees facing the entrance, wincing as he did so.

''And the others agreed to that?'' He inquired. It was Theresa that answered.

''Gally has everyone convinced that you're the reason all this has happened'' Thomas nodded in understanding, rubbing his hands on his thighs in a nervous gesture.

''Well he's been right so far…'' The Greenie stated cryptically, avoiding everyone's eyes. Newt felt Minho shift in confusion before speaking: ''What are you talkin' about?''

Newt, feeling like the words Thomas was about to say were going to have a huge impact, snuggled closer into Minho's side; relishing in the comfort his boyfriend could bring. He snaked his left arm around Minho's waist in a familiar gesture. In return, Minho tightened his arm.

''This place'' Thomas started. ''It's not what we thought it was'' He paused, keeping eye contact with the three boys at the Pit's entrance. ''It's not a prison, it's a test. It all started when we were kids; they'd give us these challenges'' Newt watched as Theresa's face creased, as if she remembered too. Thomas continued: ''They were experimenting on us. And then people started disappearing every month; one after the other, like clockwork''

''Sendin' them up into the Maze'' Newt interjected, realisation dawning. Minho pressed another tender kiss to the Brit's temple.

''Yeah'' Thomas replied. ''But not all of us''

''What d'ya mean?'' Newt asked. There was a short silence as Thomas composed his words carefully.

''Guys, I'm one a them'' He stated finally. Minho's arm around Newt tightened imperceptively. ''I worked _with_ them'' Newt felt Minho's head snap away from the boy in the Pit, but found he could not tear his own gaze away so easily.

The Asian slowly turned his head back as Thomas continued: ''I watched you guys for _years_. The entire time you've been here I-'' He stopped, noticing the affect his words were having on the other Gladers. ''-I was on the other side''

Thomas' gaze dropped to Theresa to deal the final blow: ''And so were you''

Theresa's eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she replied: ''What?''

''Theresa we did this to them'' Thomas glanced up briefly before returning his gaze to the girl. She shook her head in disbelief. ''No'' A tear ran down her cheek. ''That can't be true''

Newt finally turned away then, bringing his free hand to scrub his face. ''It is'' Thomas insisted. ''I saw it''

Theresa then asked the question that Newt also wanted answered: ''Why would they send us up if we were with them?''

Thomas' answer was less than satisfactory: ''It doesn't matter''

It was then that Newt made his decision.

''He's right'' The Brit stated, as Minho shifted to pull the blonde closer to his own body. ''It doesn't matter'' Newt continued, burrowing into Minho's warmth. '' _Any_ of it. 'Coz the people we were before the Maze, they don't even _exist_ anymore'' Another kiss was pressed to the blonde's temple by his boyfriend. ''These _Creators_ took care of that'' He managed to inject the word with all his scorn and hate.

The Brit shifted closer to the bamboo gate, using a finger to tap the wood and bring his point home. ''But what does matter is who we are now and what we _do_ right now'' He paused for breath, his voice escalating. ''You went into the Maze and you found a way out!''

''Yeah but if I hadn't, Alby would still be alive'' Thomas argued. Minho squeezed his boyfriend in a gesture of comfort.

''Maybe'' Newt muttered, pausing for a moment to fight back tears. ''But I know, that if he were here, he would be telling you the _exact_ same thing'' There was silence for a moment before the Brit continued: ''Pick your arse up and finish what you started. 'Coz if we do nothing, then that means Alby died for nothing, and I can't have that'' He shook his head as he spoke.

A contemplative silence fell on the gathered five before Thomas began nodding. ''Okay'' He said, voice sounding choked. ''Okay. But we gotta get through Gally first''

Minho pulled Newt to him once more and smirked. ''Leave that to us''

I know it ends on a bit of a cliff-hanger and with good reason! I am currently writing a companion part that follows on from this and details their escape from the Maze :)  
It should be up shortly (and probably named ' The Great Escape') so keep an eye out!  
Thanks for reading :D


End file.
